Going To Bed Early
by Richonne
Summary: Daryl follows Beth to her cell after she cuts out on Zach on date night.


"I'm telling you, Lindie. Daryl thinks I'm a raging slut. I can see it every time he looks at me. He gets this sort of…constipated look or something."

Daryl came up short when he heard his name. He was just at the corner where Beth's cell was located. Lindie was on one of her visits. They were probably in there putting on makeup and getting ready for date night.

"What if he says something to Daddy?"

"If he was going to rat you out to your dad, he would have done it already, Beth. Jesus, will you just chill?"

"Zach says I'm not into him. That I'm a prude. The one time I try to be sexy, I wind up talking dirty to Daryl Dixon."

"He's hot, ain't he?" said Lindie.

Daryl tensed and told himself to leave. Nobody wanted to hear people talk about them when they thought that person wasn't around. That was a good way to get feelings hurt, or get pissed off. He was about to take the long way around to the yard when he heard them giggling.

"He sure is," said Beth. "He's so hot, I named my toy after him."

Daryl's chest involuntarily inflated with manly pride. He willed himself to keep going but he was stuck to the spot like some awkward teenage boy. He just had to hear more about her motivation for naming her dildo after him.

"Are you serious?" Lindie said, breaking out laughing. "You need a dildo even though you're dating Zach?"

"I need a dildo especially because I'm dating Zach. He can't fuck for more than thirty-five seconds. I swear to God, it's pathetic."

"Maybe you should fuck the real deal instead of a toy," Lindie suggested.

Daryl liked that suggestion.

"What?" said Beth, sounding scandalized.

"He's a real man, not some kid," Lindie reasoned. "I'll bet he's got tricks you and I, and especially Zach, never dreamed of."

_That's true_, Daryl thought, smirking.

"Daryl wouldn't touch me. He'd say he's too old for me, that he respects my father, blah, blah, blah."

That gave Daryl pause. He did respect Hershel, and he was too old for her, he supposed. He was twice her age and she was the last person in the prison he should eyeball, but he couldn't stop himself from thinking of her, or beating off to her. Every night he listened for her to masturbate, and then he skulked in the corner to watch.

"You'll never know until you try," said Lindie.

"I'm not gonna try, Lindie. I'd be horribly embarrassed if he turned me down. Besides, I have a boyfriend. That whole situation would just be a nightmare."

Their conversation turned to date night. When he was sure enough time had elapsed, Daryl turned the corner and looked into Beth's cell. She and Lindie had put on summer dresses and had painted their faces in very different styles. Lindie looked like a streetwalker, in Daryl's opinion, while Beth had applied her makeup modestly so that it looked very natural. He nodded once and then continued on.

Date night was held on Saturdays, and consisted of couples gathering in the basketball court for drinks and dancing. Daryl watched as Beth and Zach slow danced to a couple of songs and then she made her way to the D Block entrance where Daryl sat, alone.

"You wanna dance?" she asked, sitting on the step beside him.

"I don't think Zach would like that, do you?"

"He's being a jerk. We're out of cond-er-I ended the date because he's being a jerk," she corrected awkwardly.

Daryl nodded. "Gotcha."

"Look, Daryl, we need to talk about what happened a couple of weeks ago, in the washroom."

"Look, you thought I was your boyfriend, it's no big," Daryl said in what he hoped was a relaxed voice. All he could think of was the dirty words that had come out of her pretty mouth. "It was an honest mistake."

"You're not…I don't know…disappointed in me?"

"Of course not. You didn't do anything wrong, Beth. We're cool."

She visibly relaxed, then, and took a sip of soda. They sat in comfortable silence for awhile. She could feel Daryl's warmth, smell the soap he'd bathed in, and a hint of aftershave, and she wondered what it would be like to have him atop her, inside her. A sweet ache began to pulse between her thighs. Unable to take the wetness below without doing something about it, Beth stood up.

"I'm not feeling it tonight," she said, a little breathlessly. "I think I'll go to bed early."

Daryl was looking in her eyes. There was something in his gaze, something knowing, that made her think he knew she was hot for him. He licked his lips and she felt her nipples harden, and her breath quicken. God, that tongue. That gloriously pink tongue…

"Want me to walk you?"

_Yes. God yes_, she thought. Instead, she shook her head. "I'll be fine."

She had to get to her cell. She had to get to Daryl and put him to good use.

If there was one thing Daryl was good at, it was tracking and stealth. He followed Beth as she rushed to her cell and fumbled to light a single candle. This stretch of corridor was empty, with Beth's being the only occupied cell, which was the way she wanted it. She lit a single candle, one of the small votive candles that didn't put out a lot of light. Daryl hung back in the inky shadows, his heart thudding with anticipation.

Beth was horny, and a little careless. Daryl watched as she flung herself onto the bed, shoes still on, and worked off her panties. She pulled her skirt up, grabbed the ugly pink dildo, and spread her legs wide. She played the head of the plastic cock over her swollen clit, and Daryl watched in fascination as her juices slicked it. She rubbed her tits with her left hand and then plunged the dildo hard into her pussy, crying out with need as she furiously thrust it in and out of her.

Daryl, uncaring of the risk, freed his erection from his jeans and worked himself as he watched her. Fucking hell, he wished he had the courage to open the curtain, enter her cell, and then enter _her_. He wanted to give her the real thing, do the work of getting her off so she didn't have to. Still, there was a chance the idea of getting the real thing from him would be too strange, freak her out, and she would reject him.

No, things would stay like this for awhile. He'd watch her whenever he could, or fantasize about her as he beat off in his room. Besides, she had a boyfriend and.

"Oh, God, Daryl, yes…yes…" Beth moaned. "Fuck me…"

"Shit," he whispered, and pumped himself faster, harder. He came just as she did. Unlike her last climax, this one was more pronounced as her juices gushed forcefully over the dildo. She didn't stop, but continued to thrust until her hips bucked off the bed. She released the dildo her hands flew blindly out to either side of her, one hitting the wall, the other knocking over several knickknacks on her bedside table. She rode the wave of her orgasm, sweat gleaming on her skin, her face a mask of nearly painful bliss until she came down.

"Oh, fuck," she whispered.

Quickly, while her eyes were still closed, Daryl moved off in the darkness toward his own room.

Fuck rejection. He wanted Beth Greene. He wanted her bad. He was just going to have to find a way to make it happen.

Visit my blog shippingdead dot blogspot dot com


End file.
